Saiyan's Revived Son Goku Vs Mother Rags
by UkyoHimura
Summary: This story takes place durnig the time before planet Vegeta was destroyed and see how it leads to a fight between mother and son.


**DISCLAIMER:** Dragonball Z and Dragonball Z characters are exclusively owned by Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump Comics, FUNimation, VIZ Comics, Pioneer, and associated parties. Please note this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
Editor's Note: Ukyo16 is back. Hopefully this fanfic will go good. I'm the Narrator and the Editor of this one. My brother wrote this fanfic. He want's you to call him Talaris "The Bloody"  
  
Talaris "The Bloody": Let's get on with the story.  
  
Ukyo16: Fine!  
  
English Title: **"Saiyan's Revived"**  
  
Japanese Title: **"Counter Attack on planet Yardart, Son Goku Vs Mother Rags"**  
  
Ukyo16:....Umm way are their 2 titles :sweatdrop:  
  
Talaris "The Bloody": You know the original Japanese titles are always longer.  
  
Ukyo16: Yeah but....  
  
Talaris "The Bloody": On with the story  
  
Ukyo16: :narrowed eyes:

......................

Prologue: **"Saiyan's Blood"  
**  
This story begins with a picture of planet Vegeta.  
  
Narrator: _Far away in the galaxy Planet Vegeta, home of the mighty warrior race called 'The Saiyans' Once belonging to the Tuffle race. Well that's intil the brutal natures of the Saiyan race extinguished the unfortunate Tuffles. Now the Saiyans live as mercenaries. Hired soldiers, who do the evil bidding, of even more trechoures villains, like the infamous 'Lord Freiza'_

Inside a bar in the city of planet Vegeta. Saiyans everywhere siting in the bar with their backs turned against each other. They all had long thick black hair, tight fitting pants and with armor on their chests.  
  
"Who are you betting on?!" A Saiyan spoke in anger.  
  
"Don't be dumb, we all know Rags is going to win this one. She can take them out in two seconds flat" The other Saiyan replied in a knowingly way.  
  
Six other Saiyans then suddenly surrounded the two Saiyans with all holding weapons in but one. They moved in on attack. A lone Saiyan turned to them and sees a woman. The woman gives the Saiyan a sinister grin and knocks out all six of the Saiyans.  
  
"You're girlfriend is pretty strong, isn't she Bardock?" Vosha turned and looked at him. Vosha, Bardock and the rest of the team were all leaning against the wall.  
  
"She's not so tough and she's not my girlfriend" Bardock responded hurshly.  
  
"Well she ought to be, you guys having a baby and all" Tora replied in smart tone.  
  
"Hmm..." Bardock watches Rags leave the bar and then he starts to follow her. Rags then got a drink from the water fountain in the hall.  
  
"You want to congratulate me?" Rags said while still drinking the water. She then turned around to face Bardock.  
  
"I though you were going to name the kid after me?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Opps! It must of slipped my mind. Besides he looks like more like a Raditz then a Bardock" Rags then starts to walks towards Bardock. "What's wrong low-level? Got your feelings hurt?" A Saiyan with a cape walked up to them.  
  
"Pardon me Commander Rags, but King Vegeta wishes to see you" the Saiyan reported.  
  
"Roger that Beans" Rags turns around and looks at Bardock. "Well it's been fun, but I got to go. Looks like I'm needed." She then starts walking off with Beans. "_Us_ first class Saiyans can't just sit around like you low- levels"

...............................

Rags, Beans and two other Saiyans were all dressed in their arm kneeling down before King Vegeta, who was sitting in a throne. King Vegeta begins to speak "Lord Freiza has contacted me informing me that he wants planet Yardart for the taken. So it's my decision to send four of my best soldiers there for a surprise attack"  
  
"Your Majesty do you think that's wise? Why not an army? Only four men, sounds a little..." Beans questioned.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, the Yardart citizens are not warriors and there are less then a thousand citizens. It would be easier to do it this way then have an all out war" King Vegeta replied.  
  
"And more fun" Rags added.  
  
King Vegeta looked at Rags "You gave birth less then three days ago, Commander Rags do you think you can handle this?"  
  
"Come on Kin Vegeta, you should now me better then that"  
  
"Very well, you are one of our best"  
  
"You heard the King, we got a job to do, lets move out" Rags ordered the other three Saiyans.  
  
Rags and her team get into their space pods and fly off.

........................

On planet Yardart giant apes are destroying the city. Then a Yardart citizen shoots down one of the apes with an arrow at the neck. The ape then falls to the ground. And the others continue to fight.  
  
Meanwhile inside a laboratory and young women Saiyan was tied up to a metal bed, with all of her armor token off only in her body suit. She seemed to be helpless.  
  
"What, What!? Argh Where the heck am I!? Who's behind this!?" Rags woke up yelling and confused after seeing herself tied up.  
  
"I am"  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you!! I'm going to rip your head off and shove it up your..." she was then cut off by the person responsible for her recite capture.  
  
"Now, now no need to get hostile. My name is Dr.Yeed. I am a scicentist who specializes in genitic research. And when I saw you Saiyans attacking our planet, I found this as the perfect chance to create my greatest experiments."  
  
"I don't really care what your agenda is, but you don't know how you're messing with. I'm a _first class_ Saiyan and I..." she was then cut off, again by Dr.Yeed.  
  
"Well on the contrary I know exactly who I'm messing with. You're a superior warrior and blood can be quite vital." He started walking towards the counter and got a needle and then stuck the needle into Rags.  
  
"I'm going to give birth to the future. A superior race that is my to command and the secrete is in my blood if this needle" he said praising himself.  
  
"Yeah, that's great and all but you forgot something"  
  
"I guess this is the part were I say _I forgot what_"  
  
"You forgot that if you capture a Saiyan leader, then the others will come looking" Just then an energy blast went through Dr. Yeed's chest and he fall to the ground, while Beans and the others were standing behind him. The team rushed over to free Rags.  
  
"Commander are you alright?" a Saiyan trooper asked.  
  
"Peachy, so what's the report" Rags replied.  
  
"All the Yardarts have been destroyed, although a few have escaped on a ship. As of now, their whereabouts are unknown." Beans answered.  
  
"Well lets just destroy the lab and hand the planet over to Freiza" Rags commanded. Then they began to destroy the lab. While doing so Rags sees the needle that Dr.Yeed had used on her. And with resentment she blast the needle that carried her blood. "Noone, noone subbugates a Saiyan.  
  
As Rags walks out of the lab with her crew her blood from the needle, then got suked into the ground.  
  
Ukyo16: I hope you guys and gurls liked this fic  
  
Talaris "The Bloody": Please REEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!


End file.
